Flowers
by PeoniesandPoppies
Summary: "You buy a weird amount of flowers and I am concerned as to why"-Flower Shop AU- Gruvia


**Flowers**

prompt idea from **nerds-are-cool** on Tumblr.

* * *

Jingling sounded through the small flower shop, alerting the people inside of a new arrival.

A bright light filtered through the glass, casting a heavenly glow upon the woman entering the store.

Her oceanic curls glistened in the rays of sunlight as the heels of her tan boots clicked on the tile of the shop floors.

Her smile was kind as she greeted the man at the counter.

It was like this every week. She would enter the shop every Saturday at exactly 11 AM. Every Saturday.

The first time she came in was 5 months ago on May 16th. On that day, he was leaving to pick up lunch while his father sat in for him.

He held the door for her as she walked in. She looked so sad with her head down as she approached the building.

When her eyes met his, there was a moment of stillness. They both just kind of stood there for a second, staring.

Her lips twitched into a ghost of a smile and she bowed her head, whispering appreciation for his gesture as she brushed past him to enter the shop.

He had never seen eyes that were such a deep blue. Staring into them was like searching the depths of the ocean without an oxygen tank.

It sounds silly, but she stole the air right out of his lungs.

When he returned, she was gone. He found it strange that this soured his mood. He didn't even know her... But, he wanted to.

He had asked his father what if anything, did she order. His father told him that she had ordered 3 white lillies.

He remembered finding that to be such a strange order. 3 white peonies. Why only 3? Why white? Why lillies?

He had so many questions about this mystery girl. He asked his dad if she mentioned who or what they were for.

His father shrugged and shook his head, explaining that she never said more than her order and a simple thank you.

Gray Fullbuster was never a man to fawn over women or, well, anything, really... But, there was something about her.

In that moment of stillness he felt more connected to that strange woman than he had to anything in a long, long while.

4 years prior, his mother, Mika, passed away. She suffered from cancer for a long time.

It started with breast cancer, which in time, she beat, but not long after that victory she developed bone cancer.

She underwent treatments for a long time and the family sacrificed a lot to be able to afford it.

Her passing wasn't a total shock, but they didn't expect her to go so soon.

When she died, they were in the process of selling her flower shop. Gray couldn't let it go.

It was all he had left of her. God, she loved that shop so much. It was her happy place.

Even on her sickest days, she wanted to be there.

She would sit behind the counter in a wheelchair with a heavy blanket on her lap, greeting every customer with a smile.

It killed Silver to see her so ill, but so determined to live her life. The community loved her and her passing affected them all as well.

After her death, a vigil was held. Gray had never seen so many candles in one place.

When his mother died, he had just graduated college and began working in her shop part time to help out.

Now, he works there full time. Working there makes him feel closer to her, as well as Silver.

Gray was never the same after his mother's death. He drifted from his best friends, Natsu, Erza and Lyon.

His life was that shop. They understood and gave him space. It's been 4 years, but they still check in on him from time to time.

He appreciates their visits more than he can express. Literally. Ever since his mother died, his ability to convey his emotions outwardly was greatly affected.

He tends to come off as cold or uncaring, but that's not true at all. He is warm, kind and caring... If only he could show it.

The next time she came in, Gray found it odd that it was the same day and time. Instead of going for lunch, he asked his father to do it instead.

Silver agreed and left them alone. As his father had said, she ordered 3 white lillies. She never made eye contact or said more than a few words.

She paid, accepted the flowers and left. Just like that.

The third time she came in was the very next Saturday, once again at 11 AM sharp. Gray found himself hoping this was a pattern she would continue.

This time, she looked at him. Again, he felt the stillness. When she handed him the payment for her 3 flowers, their hands brushed.

Gray stilled his hand above hers, his fingertips still making contact with her porcelain palm.

"What's your name?" He had asked her without thinking. Her eyes widened and she pulled back her hand.

Realizing he had probably just freaked her out, he shook his head and held a hand up.

"Sorry. I didn't... You probably think I'm a creep. I didn't mean... I'm sorry." He fumbled with the register, trying to get her change.

"No... It's fine. I... I'm Juvia." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. He recognized this smile.

He couldn't count how many smiles he had faked for the sake of others. He knew this smile well.

"Gray." He had answered, handing her back a receipt and her change. He didn't bother smiling.

He wondered if like him, she could see that he wasn't okay. If she could, he wanted her to know she didn't have to feign happiness for him.

But, she mustn't of because every week from that point on she came in with a fake smile.

But, something changed after the 3rd month. On August 22nd at 11 AM on the dot, she entered the shop, just as he had expected.

Her smile was still fake, but he welcomed it. He already had her flowers waiting for her on the counter.

She went to pull her payment from her purse, but dropped her wallet on the ground.

Gray stepped around the counter and said he would get it, but she refused.

They both bent down at the same time and their heads crashed together. Gray's response was to snap his head up, but Juvia was still stunned.

His head crashed into her face and sent her back. She landed on the ground, her shapely behind cushioning the blow.

Her nose was bleeding, but she was laughing. Genuine laughter. A smile that reached her eyes.

Gray had forgotten his head and lunged to her aid as she crashed to the ground, but when he heard her musical laughter fill the empty shop, he paused.

Her eyes were sparkling, and not just because of the tears from her possible broken nose. She looked so... Happy.

And for the first time in years, Gray smiled. And he meant it. He reached a hand out to her, apologizing for her nose.

She continued to laugh and expressed gratitude.

When he asked her why she was thanking him when he just broke her nose, she responded with the most sincere smile.

"Juvia hasn't felt anything in so long. Maybe all she needed was a broken nose."

She reached up and lightly touched the bridge of her nose, wincing at the pain, but still smiling.

Gray rubbed the back of his head and chuckled... "Me, too..." He said under his breath.

After that day, her smiles never lost their sincerity. And Gray slowly began returning her smiles, meaning them more and more each time.

So, when she walked in today, October 10th at 11 AM, smiling at him like today was the greatest day, as she had every day for the past couple of weeks,

he couldn't help but do the same. He had her flowers already prepared as usual.

"Good morning, Gray Sama!" She beamed.

He smirked and leaned forward on the counter.

"Morning, Juvia. How's my most frequent customer this week?"

He had started the routine of asking about her week the week following the broken nose incident.

It started as more concern for her nose, but eventually just became their thing.

"Wonderful! Juvia is going to be an Aunt!" She gushed.

Gray laughed and nodded. That was great news. She had told him about her brother when he came to visit her with his wife the month before.

They had apparently been trying for a baby, so hearing that they succeeded was great news. Seeing Juvia so full of life really made Gray feel a bit more at peace.

He couldn't explain why she had such an effect on him, but it was like he lived to see her smile,

because seeing her smile made him feel that happiness he once felt so long ago.

"That's awesome." He grinned and glanced down at her flowers on the counter.

She began digging through her purse for her payment.

"Hey, you've been ordering these from me for 5 months now, but... why only 3? And why white lillies?"

She stopped what she was doing and slowly looked up, meeting his gaze.

She glanced over to the flowers and took a deep breath.

"Juvia... can't..." She began.

Gray immediately wanted to kick himself.

"Oh. OH! I'm so sorry. Please, you don't have t-" before he could finish his sentence, she reached across the counter and touched his hand.

"Gray Sama... Juvia can't... she can't talk about it... but, maybe, if Gray Sama doesn't mind, she could show him."

Gray stared at her in shock. What couldn't she talk about? Where did she want to take him?

"Show me?" He choked out. She nodded.

Silver was sitting in the corner. He smiled at the pair and nodded to Gray.

He had seen them change together over the months, like they were somehow healing each other.

"Go, boy. I got things here."

He nodded slowly as Juvia pulled him out of the shop.

They took the bus and got off a few blocks away. They walked to a bridge and stopped.

Gray recognized the bridge. It was the bridge where a car had gone over the side when he was younger. It was all over the news. He was 8 when that happened.

She positioned the three flowers between the railing and stared off to the ground below. A tear fell down her faced and her mouth slowly opened.

"This is where Juvia lost her family." she whispered.

Grays brows furrowed as he thought back to the news reports on the television.

He squeezed his eyes shut painfully as he remembered sitting in the kitchen eating cereal with his mom. The news played on the small TV in the kitchen as he ate.

He remembered hearing of a survivor, a child. He had asked his mom what would happen to the kid...

GOD. IT WAS HER.

"Juvia..." He called in a hushed tone.

"Juvia's mama and papa were taking her and her puppy, Yu Chan, out to her uncle's place for the summer..."

Gray's heart lurched in his chest. 3 flowers for 3 lives.

"It was late and papa had been driving for a long time. I remember seeing thousands of stars in the sky. I was so calm until ..."

She shuddered and more tears fell.

"Mama was asleep and... Papa..." She couldn't continue talking, but Gray didn't need her to.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"My mom died 4 years ago." He whispered.

He didn't know if it was appropriate to blurt out something like that right now, but he wanted her to know she wasn't alone.

"Gray Sama..." her voice came out softer than a whisper.

"You come out here every week, but I haven't been to my mother's grave once..."

He admired her strength. What courage it took to come out here and relive the memories every single week.

He was terrified of stepping foot into the cemetery. He didn't feel ready to see his mother's name carved in stone.

"I'm not... I wasn't... Strong enough." He struggled with the words as they tumbled out.

She peeked up at him through messy blue curls and teary eyes.

"Juvia... Will be Gray Sama's strength..." She whispered to him.

He nodded and pulled her closer.

"Thanks."

* * *

The next week on Saturday at 11 AM, Juvia enters the shop with a sad smile, but still a genuine smile.

"Are you ready, Gray Sama?" She asked quietly.

Silver patted his son on the back and nodded in approval.

Gray took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Yeah... Let's go."

Together they took the bus to the cemetery. It was a quick trip, only about 15 minutes from the stop by the flower shop.

They stopped in front of the cemetery gates. Gray hesitated as Juvia reached for the metal in front of her.

"Gray Sama..." She called soothingly.

"I can do this." He spoke quietly.

She nodded and smiled softly as she reached for his hand.

"I know."

He took a step forward and entered the gate with her.

They navigated their way through the valley of tombstones before coming across his mother's.

Her tombstone was pretty large, coming up to about Juvia's waist. Her name was written in bold letters with a message underneath.

 _Mika Fullbuster_

 _Beloved Mother and Wife_

 _May she forever live on in our hearts_

Juvia handed Gray a white lily. He took it with shaky hands.

He stared at the large stone for a few long minutes before the first tear fell.

Juvia stood a few feet back.

"Mom... I miss you... I'm sorry I never came to see you..." God he hated crying.

"I met someone... I think you'd like her. She... she made me smile again, mom..."

Juvia's lip quivered. She didn't mean to listen in, but it was hard not to with their proximity.

She was about to move farther back when he held his hand out behind him, waiting for her to take it.

She stepped forward and took his hand.

"Mom... This is Juvia." He sniffled. This was embarrassing for him, but he had to admit, it was making him feel better.

Juvia's lip poked out and her eyes watered. Gray squeezed her hand.

"Thanks for being here with me... Juvia." He whispered.

She squeezed his hand back and nodded.

* * *

When they re entered the shop, Juvia smiled at him.

"You made me smile again, too."

Gray's cheeks reddened. He didn't realize she had heard him.

"Oh..."

She reached for his hand and leaned up, placing a chaste peck on his cheek.

"Thank you, Gray Sama."

Their eyes met when she pulled away and Gray gently reached his hand up and cupped her face.

Silver smiled proudly as he watched his son finally accept his happiness.

He looked up and closed his eyes.

' _That's our boy, Mika._ '

Juvia's face was flushed when Gray pulled away.

"Gray Sama..."

"Stay with me... please." His eyes never left hers.

Slowly, she nodded.

"Yes..."

* * *

8 months later, Silver stood in front of Mika's tombstone with a genuine smile of his own.

He knelt down and placed a single white lily on her grave.

"We're gonna have a granddaughter. Silvia Mika Fullbuster. Gray has grown into a good man."

He placed a hand on her tombstone and bowed his head.

"We miss you."

He turned his head to look behind him. A good 30 feet away, Gray and Juvia stood waiting for him.

"That's our boy."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, it's kinda fluffy.

*shrugs*

Also, I chose white lillies because they are typically used in funerals or associated with death.


End file.
